


Heart

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Memory Loss, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: This story kinda based from 'Chobits' . But I changed some few of the plots in order to match Vanitas personalities.Anyway, Here is the Summary :The City filled with a Persocom (Personal Computer) which also known as a Human robots. Vanitas didn't actually care about those stuff as long as he could manage his own life. Until Fate that meets them both, What will Vanitas do as the owner of Persocom which named 'Ven' ?
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to see you again~ I have been try learning some grammar and I hope my grammar is improving ! Many Thanks to Mamba who has always teaching and helping me correcting and giving suggestions. I Appreciate it very much >

Chapter 1

Ven's Awaken

It was 2 hours before midnight. Vanitas had been working as a Bartender for 1 year at The Midnight Blue Bar, waking up to the sharp ringing of his alarm every day and managed his own life expenses without any help from anyone. Of course no one would help him : he was an orphan that actually escaped from the orphanage. Searching for a job was hard for him since he was barely 18 years old. Luckily, the master of the bar hired him, which made him able to pay for a small, cheap apartment and his 3 daily meals, Vanitas was quite happy of his current life. Also, The customers from the bar sometimes gave him tips, which made him decide to save his money for eventual emergency use. Vanitas' shift was usually from midnight until 4 in the morning, Which made him often sleep for the rest of the morning until afternoon. He had already bathed and eaten for tonight. Thus, he decided to leave for work.

\-----

" 2 Cocktails and 1 Beer please ! "   
" Coming right up. " Vanitas nodded.

He had been serving customers for the last 3 hours and decided to take his break. While exiting, he overheard some customers talking about 'Personal Computers'.

" Hey, Did you know that 'The Heart' closed their production today ? "   
" Really ? I thought it was only a rumor.. Wasn't it because the government decided to forbid the production because of a certain 'risk' ? "  
" My friend told me that all of the production will be taken by the goverment starting tomorrow. Too bad we can't see or buy it anymore.. They Act like real humans you know.. "  
" Man, They cost too much.. Probably that's the reason why they have decided to take Down them all. Anyway, 'The Heartless' is more practical to me.. "  
" I agree, it's way cheaper and doesn't have any 'risk' at all.. We can do whatever we want to them "

Right, The city now was filled with Personal Computers (Persocom) A.K.A Human Robots, which were identical to a real human. The only thing that made them different was the lack of earholes (which were used as a USB plugin for charging).Only a rich person could afford them. The Robots were divided in 2 types, which were 'The Heart' and 'The Heartless'. Vanitas didn't know about the difference, only that 'The Heart' had higher price because of their 'Special' ability.

Vanitas actually didn't really care about those new electronics. As long as he could fulfill his own life, he was satisfied enough. 

Vanitas took his break for 20 minutes in the back alley, He was playing with his phone for browsing some news he hadn't read.

**_'The Heart Personal Computers has officially closed today. All of their production will be taken by The government, from the shops to the houses and will be demolished starting tomorrow, The owner of 'The Heart' also has to return the robots. As for refunding, The government decided to give a new personal Computer which is also known as 'The Heartless'._ **

Vanitas' had been scrolling his screen phone at least for 10 minutes. Satisfied by the news he read, He decided to get back to his work.

\-------

" Thanks for today Boss.. " Vanitas bowed his head.  
" You're welcome kid. And please drop the honorifics please, you can call me Luxord. " The blond man laughed.  
" You really don't mind ? " Vanitas tilted his head.  
" No at all, You've been with me for 1 year. There's no need to be formal. "   
" Okay.. Thank you Luxord. " Vanitas responded.

It was already 4 A.M and The bar was closing for the day, Vanitas had decided to head home. The sun hadn't dawned yet which made the city still dark as night. On the way his apartment, He decided to cross The garbage dump to take a shortcut. He was absent-mindly walking through the place, thingking about what should he buy for today's breakfast. After he had decided what he should eat, He fell to the ground. As he realized, he had stumbled on someone's feet.

" What the heck ? " Vanitas cursed.

Vanitas was shocked, There was a dead body, only wearing a white robe with hoodie. Wait, It wasn't dead actually. The person was sleeping ? Why on earth, did he choose this place as a bed?

Vanitas shook his head, he decided to wake up the person by shaking it's shoulder.

" Hey, wake up. " Vanitas told the person.

The person didn't budge, which annoyed Vanitas greatly. So He decided to open the hoodie to take a look at them. It was a young man with pale skin and spiky blond hair, Vanitas was awestruck by this man. Again, he had tried to tap his cheek for making sure he was alive. Still, there was no responsefrom the man. Until Vanitas Realized that the man was actually A persocom, since there was no hole in his ears.

" Is it broken? Why would someone throw this thing in such A place? " Vanitas rubbed his head. 

The more he looked at the robot, the more he had become intrigued. Not because of his appearance, But his value on the market. Vanitas was starting to remember about the news he had read a few hours ago.

\- As for refund, The government decided to give A new personal Computer which Is also known as 'The Heartless'. -

Vanitas was planning that if he gave this robot to the government, then he would get his refund. Next, he would sell it to a rich person and take the money. He needed the money, not this rubbish.

Satisfied by his plan, Vanitas began to lift the robot carefully. Luckily it was light, so He hadn't any difficulties to carrying it.

\------

A few minutes later, Vanitas finally arrived at his apartment. He put the robot on the chair and decided to search the 'On' button to make sure IT still functioned. He searched everywhere, but there wasn't any switch. Vanitas had been checking his chest, revealing 'The Heart' logo craved on it. No luck, No dice, Vanitas was giving up, He was laying on the floor, exhausted from searching for the switch button. Until he saw A bar code on the robot left ankle. Curious, he tried to scan it through his phone. He received a simple message right after.

> **_" By the sleep he dreams, By the touch he awakes. Whoever the owner is, the fate shall be written. Once he awakes, your touch will never be deleted from his memories. " ~ The Heart_ **

"In order waking up this thing , I should touch him ? But, where?! " Vanitas raged.

Suddenly, 'The Heart' logo on the robot's chest shone briefly. Curious, Vanitas looked the logo once again.

" Oh well, might as well try if this thing works or not.. " Vanitas shrugged.

Slowly, Vanitas opened the robot coat to make sure to bare his chest. Vanitas was slowly putting his right hand to touch the robot's chest, To make sure this one robot was alive, and by touching he must be ready to change his own fate.

After a few seconds, Vanitas lifted his hand. Nothing was happening to the robot, He still slept peacefully in the chair.

Until out of the blue, a strange mark carved into Vanitas' right wrist, making him whimper in pain. The mark began to shape into a Heart, its left side was white, while the right sids was black. All of a sudden a voice came through the robot.

_**" The system began to start. Formating all of the data. Formating all of the data. Checking the owner's data... None.... Checking the owner's status.... Positive. Male. The new owner's data will be rewritten.. Please, wait a moment... The owner's data has been rewritten.. The system will be completed shortly 89%.. 95%... 100%.. "** _

The robot slowly opened his eyes, Vanitas had slowly backed away. The robot had dazzling blue eyes , which made Vanitas positively awed by that gaze. The robot had slowly tilted his head to the left while looking at Vanitas. Vanitas had been frozen for a minute, until the robot decided to stand up, now slowly approaching him And silently stopping right in front of him. They then stared at each other. Finally, Vanitas dropped the stare and initiated the conversation.

" Are you gonna speak or what ? " Vanitas asked.

The robot didn't say anything, He was only staring at Vanitas with an innocent expression. Vanitas tried to speak again.

" Say something before I kick you. " 

Again, The robot was only staring at him. Vanitas sighed, he gave up. This robot was rubbish. Then, He walked away from him and went to the toilet. Surprised by his sudden action, The robot followed him. Vanitas was cringing because of the robot behaviour. Again, he tried to move into the kitchen and the robot followed him.

" There are a few things I know about you.. First, you're mute. Second, You're broken. And third, you're useless. I will give you to the government tomorrow, so don't bother to remember me. " Vanitas shrugged.

Vanitas tried to move away, but suddenly the robot gripped his right wrist. The robot was touching his mark with A sad expression. 

" Ven.. " The robot slowly spoke.  
" Huh ? " Vanitas raised his eyebrows.  
" Ven.. "

There was a sudden pause between them. Until finally, Vanitas asked him again.

" So, Your name is Ven ? "   
" Ven ? " The robot tilted his head.

 ** _So he could only said 'Ven' all the time huh?_ ** Vanitas thought to himself.

" Oh well, Since you're gonna need a name. I will name you... 'Ven' " Vanitas had released the blond robot's hand and patted his head instead.

The robot smiled gently and suddenly hugged Vanitas. Vanitas had shocked by Ven's sudden reaction. Until he realized, Vanitas heart beat fast because of Ven's thin clothes.

" I think you should wear real clothes Ven.. I guess I will let you stay here for a while until I ask about this to Axel later.. " Vanitas softly smiled.

Ven was smiling softly and continued to hug Vanitas.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Edited in June 24th !! Much Thanks to Mamba !


End file.
